


Hellfire By Any Other Name

by MegsChaos



Series: One Left Turn and Everything Changes [5]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amused!Makedon, Food Kink, Gen, M/M, Nipple Play, Sassy!Ancel, Sexual Content, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegsChaos/pseuds/MegsChaos
Summary: After months of dealing with Makedon's company and settling in to life as the Akelion General's Pet - Ancel has his ways of getting his feelings across to Makedon.  One day he will remember that his Master is a bit quicker to catch on than the other men whose bed's the red head has warmed in the past.This just is not that day.





	Hellfire By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Fourth entry into the Captive Prince Kink Bingo 2019! My goal is to have a majority of the stories fall into the same canon divergence, so you can all enjoy their journey in this alternate timeline together! This story covers the Bingo Squares for:
> 
> \- Nipple Play  
> \- Food Play
> 
> This story is for Kink Bingo. There will be sexual situations with kinky elements in them. You have been warned.
> 
> If you want to know the chronological timeline:
> 
> Chance Encounter  
> So It Begins  
> Lessons Learned  
> Escape is Futile
> 
> There is an two month time gap between 'Escape' and this story.

In the ten months that Ancel had been with Makedon - he had learned a lot about the General he hadn’t anticipated. The man was hung like a damned stallion and had the stamina of one. He was not partial to overly sweet things. He enjoyed watching Ancel dance. He enjoyed a good debate and he thoroughly enjoyed strategy. This one, the red head was sure he should have picked up on but… That was really here nor there. He was also very fond of wrecking the Pet. Which again - would have been good to know. But, a feline smile of pleasure curled the full lips of the younger man, it wasn’t necessarily something he was going to complain about. Overall - the weather was lovely in Delpha. Ancel was the kept Pet of a powerful man and he was well fucked daily at a minimum.

He rolled over under the covers and reached for the larger man and frowned as he found the bed cool to the touch. And there was the sounds of writing from the Master’s work table in the room.

“Makedon - the sun isn’t up yet - come back to bed.” Ancel said with a pout in his voice, “I can still feel my legs Master…”

There was a low chuckle, “I am working Ancel. Enjoy feeling your legs a bit longer hmm?”

Now the pout was visible and the Pet rolled of out of the bed and padded barefoot and nude over to the large man at the table. He was working on something that had nothing to do with Ancel. And while that was fine when the Pet had been sleeping - he was awake now.

“Master….” Ancel draped himself over Makedon’s shoulders, “I am awake now.”

“Wonderful - can you make sure our food is coming up?”

Ancel narrowed his eyes, “Master….”

“Ancel…?”

“Fine, but when I get back I want - “

“You are going to be having a morning meal when you get back.” Makedon didn’t doesn't look up right away, “And all other requests can wait till that is done. We are going to be leaving later and I don’t want to hear you complaining about hunger before we make camp.”

The redhead stopped halfway to the door and sighed, “Right - leaving - “

There were many perks to being Makedon’s pet. One of the downsides was that he was rarely in one place for very long. He was always back and forth to Ios. He was going for meetings with Nikandros. He was doing a million other things - but they were rarely home. Ancel liked Makedon’s home fort. The rooms were large and comfortable. There was a garden area that was completely paved with stone that he could practice his fire dancing in. The baths were large enough for Makedon to join him when he could lure his Master there. The slaves were well behaved and his personal one - Eris - a pretty young boy that Makedon had rescued from an village that was burning - was sweet and well behaved. The fireplaces were large and kept the rooms warm.

It was a lovely fort and home and they were never there. Turning back to face the older man, Ancel crossed his arms over his chest, “How long this time?”

“If you don’t want to go with me - you can stay here. I can take a squire and a few slaves to see to my needs.” Makedon replied - still lost in his response to Theomedes about the trials that were upcoming for the choosing of the new Kingsmeet guard. Because of this distraction he missed the flash of fire in his Pet’s eyes and the narrowing of his pouty lips.

“Oh? And would they be seeing to all of your needs Sir?”

~*~

Makedon - lost in his thoughts - missed the bite in mellow voice of his pet. Generally that was a sign that Ancel needed to be soothed and Makedon was surprisingly good at soothing the dramatic young man. He also was generally very good at not riling his more jealous tendencies. Like insinuating that his needs could be met by others. Ancel was his Pet. It was his duty (and much to his relief pleasure) to see to Makedon’s needs. And to make sure that things were running well in his Master’s life.

Well, if Ancel were honest with himself -It was his duty was to be a sexual plaything and enjoyed at his Master’s whim. And he was. But what had become glaringly apparent in the ten months that Makedon had had him was that the General was brilliant. He could win battles and debates. He was loud, brash and bold. He also had a very alarming habit of expecting everyone around him to read his mind and things to just be done. Normally this would be the job of his wife or daughter or official Mistress. Ancel had gleefully taken the task over - and if that came with more power than what one normally had as a Pet? Who was he to complain really?

But it also meant that he was a bit more possessive of the keeper of his contract than he had been in the past. And he liked to think it was because of just the power and the freedom he had. Because there was freedom here. Makedon didn’t make him follow him around all day long to fawn and simper over everything he did. Ancel had tried - which had led to a conversation with Makedon where the other man had treated him like a intelligent being. As a result - Ancel did his dancing practice. He read books. He explored the grounds and lands. He got comfortable riding a horse again. Did he have to be ready for Makedon to summon him? Of course. Was he expected to show his appreciation for these freedoms? Yes, and he did. Enthusiastically at that. But that meant he wanted to keep the power and the freedoms and - gods save him - the _General_ all for himself.

And now the idiot was talking about taking squires and slaves when Ancel was _RIGHT_ there?

He spun on his heel, threw on a rich blue robe and stormed out of the room muttering about Generals that couldn’t keep it in their pants.

~*~

The food wasn’t ready when he made it to the kitchens. Of course it wasn’t - he was far too early. But he wasn’t going back empty handed. So he piled his read hair on top of his head, pinned it in place with two long handled spoons and put his hands on his hips, “Alright Ceria - what do I do now?”

The cook looked at him and laughed bright, “You sit right over there Ancel and you stay out of our way.” She handed him a cup of juice, “We would be better prepared but we are trying to get the Master ready to leave today.”

“Leaving! All we do is leave.” He looked at her, “Has he always been this bad? You have been around awhile.”

The curvy, middle aged slave woman paused at that and put her hands on her hips, “Well, yes. It’s like he’s avoiding something. But he’s never in one place long. It could also be that he is a childhood friend of the Exalted and that he is the Kyros’ best General.”

His chin rested on the palm of his hand and Ancel huffed again, “Well, the world won’t end if he stays home for a few days.”

Her laugh was bright, “You haven’t been on the road for almost a month. And it’s time for the Kingsmeet trials. He’s expected to be there and see to the training of the new guards. I can almost bet you will be in Ios for a few months for that affair.”

Ios was a better place to be than Delpha. Not that it wasn’t entertaining to watch Auguste try to be a good slave. Or to watch Makedon train with the troops. But in Ios there were other things to do. He could shop, the library was more extensive, he could order new clothes, make sure he ordered Makedon more clothes. Because no matter what the General thought there were other states of being other than nude or in full armor.

Not that he minded Makedon in either state - but he rather liked the nudity for himself. It kept others from thinking Ancel was the sort to share. Because he really wasn’t. His eyes landed on a small clear pot of golden honey and his lips curled into a smirk.

“Ceria - I think I want the honey with my morning tea today.”

The woman blinked at him and gave him a look, “Ancel…”

Putting on his best angelic expression Ancel batted his lashes at her, “Yes my darling?”

“You know what? I don’t want to know. I genuinely do not want to know. You are free to take your tea sweetened for the first time in ten months…” She set the pot on the breakfast tray and pointed a finger at Ancel, “But don’t you come looking to me for sympathy when and if whatever you are planning that I don’t want to know about explodes all over.”

Ancel grinned at her wickedly, “Why Ciera, however _did_ you guess that is _precisely_ what I am hoping for?”

~*~

After dealing with Cearia and her fussing, Ancel had left her spoons in the kitchens, and his hair was now back down as he made his way through the hallways with the breakfast tray. Normally he would make a slave do it so he could stop by the baths at his way to do what he liked with the rest of his day. But today - Ancel had plans. He as going to enjoy this morning they had here before they were back on the road again to Ios and all points in between.

He entered the room to see Makedon holding conversation with several patrol leaders. Ancel had plans - these people needed to go. Now. So he made his way over to the desk, loosening the robe he was wearing just enough so that it slipped a bit off of a pale shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Makedon’s neck from behind and rested his chin on the other’s shoulder. His breath teasing the other’s man’s neck. Ancel could feel lips curling into a smirk as Makedon paused for a heartbeat and then continued on with his orders for them for the day.

Once they were gone, Makedon chuckled, “The food has arrived I take it?”

“You are so very intelligent Sir.” Ancel said, “But why don’t you get comfortable and I will serve you?”

Makedon raised a brow, “This from the same Pet that informed me not two weeks ago that really he shouldn’t have to fetch things?”

“Let’s focus on today shall we?” Ancel said, swatting at Makedon’s arm as he stood up, then feeling his Master’s eyes on him, let the robe slide open a bit more as he brought the tray over to the worktop. He let the General clear away the mess before putting the tray of tea, fruit, cheese and breads down in front of him.

“Honey….?”

“I have heard it’s wonderful for good health. I thought I would try it in my tea today.”  
~*~

One day Ancel would learn that trying to trick him wasn’t going to work well. The day he wanted honey in his tea was a cold day in the underworld. But as always - Makedon was more than happy to let Ancel learn the hard way - again. So, he leaned back and let the redhead fix their plates and make his tea with honey. He hide his smirk in his own cup at the look of distaste that flashed over his face.

He had to wonder just what his Pet was up to. There had to be a method to his madness somewhere. Then as he settled onto the work table and handed the General his food, he let the concern leave him for a bit. But then something happened and Makedon wondered how in the world anyone had ever found Ancel sly. Or perhaps he was just a bit more observant than other Pet owners.

They had been eating for a bit when Ancel had brought the honey over to add more to his berries.

If by berries he was referring to his nipples. 

Makedon was the first to admit - of all his male slaves and bed mates - he hadn’t paid as much attention to a man’s nipples until Ancel had happened into his life. They were normally a lovely rosy, pink-peachy color. But what got to the General was how sensitive they were. He could run a nail over then and get a response. So when Ancel ‘accidentally’ got honey one one the the tempting little morsels. Then he had gotten a look through thick lashes.

Oh, well now this was something he could get behind.

“Master….I think I need some assistance….”

Well, now this was changing his plans for the morning. But they did have to be on the road at some point in the near future…

He watched as another bit of honey landed close to a tempting morsel of a nipple.

Maybe they could be just a little late getting started.

~*~

Ancel knew he had won something when Makedon had patted his lap and he was allowed to slide onto his strong thighs and his plate was taken from him. He smiled sweetly at his Master and looped his arms loosely around his shoulders, “Good morning Master…”

Then there was a piece of fruit - with sticky sweet honey dripping from it in long, lazy strands - and it was smeared on his lips and then licked off slowly. Earning the General a whine of approval. Makedon was getting with the program. That was good. The older man held him just tight enough that he could lick and tastes the honey on his skin and lips.

But why should Master be allowed all of the fun? Ancel picked up an almond and fed it to Makedon. Carri’s had prepared them with salt and spices - then drizzled honey over them. Ancel rolled his hips invitingly on Makedon’s lap as his tongue stroked and cleaned his fingers. He then held Ancel’s hand and thoroughly cleaned each digit.

“Other hand Ancel….” He said softly, and wordlessly the Pet held up his other hand. His fingers were sticky with honey and spices. Then Makedon’s long, rough tongue was cleaning them and who was trying to get closer to him.By the time he was done with his hands Ancel was ready to go. 

But he had forgotten a very strategic bit of information - his Master was very good at out thinking him.

“I think I want to enjoy the rest of my meal - and you. So….”

His head was turned and Ancel found himself being put back on the worktop and eased backwards and his eyes flew wide, “M-Makedon we have to go remember…”

He had forgotten the last time this had happened. When he had jokingly asked Makedon if he needed the sweet treats at the end of the meal. And he had been made into his Master’s desert plate. Now - with honey and fruit? Ancel did as he was bid, but he trembled a bit. He should have remembered this part. Granted it had been awhile but his Master had a way of remembering the best ways to get keep him on his toes.

The honey was room temperature as Makedon drizzled it on his skin. The fruit was cool as it was drug through the sticky sweetness.the nuts were warm and rough with seasonings. A hand slick with juice from the fruit was lazily stroking his cock and then feeling Ancel a mixture of his own pre-cum, fruit juices and honey.

“Now look at those pretty little nipples….”

Oh he was so fucked…

~*~

Makedon took his time with Ancel, he licked the honey from the tender nipples, then drizzled them in more honey and ran cool fruit over them. He ran his teeth and tongue over them making them hard and darken in color. He suckled them clean and then repeated the process. Over and over...until all Ancel could do was whimper and whine.

“Look at you Pet. All flushed and needy. Your pretty cock is leaking for me. You seem to be enjoying your honey more than I thought you would.”

Ancel shot him a look and then spread his legs more, “Master...there are better uses for your attention.”

“Ah, yes. Your needy little ass. Should I be fucking you - is that what you get when you don’t tell me what you want but instead try and play games. But yet here we are again.” He ran a salty sweet finger along Ancel’s inner thigh and then followed it up with his tongue, “I want you to get up and go to the bed you will kneel on the bed with your legs left open for me. And we will see about finishing off your honey.”

The green eyes of his Pet went wide. Makedon was sure that his Pet thought he would use it as lube. He was annoyed with the game playing - but not enough to do that to the boy. But at the same time - if Ancel wanted to play games - so would the General, “I am waiting Ancel…”

~*~

Ancel went and knelt on the bed. He wasn’t going to risk anything right now. THen there was a the sound of metal and a dip on the bed. Makedon was there. Then were fingers in his hair and there was a flash of - “I _know_ he isn’t willing to put fingers with _honey_ on them in my hair…’

But then he was being leveraged up into a kneeling position and he saw the nipple clamps and his stomach fluttered. Nipple clamps. Oh gods those clamps were heaven and hell in one.

He licked his lips - tasting honey, spice and precome - and then bit his lower lip. He crawled forward when Makedon urged him and then his Master’s hot mouth was on his nippples again and his hips jerked forward trying to get some contact for his leaking cock. There was no relief to be had and instead there were rough fingers playing with his other nipple, 

“Hands on the headboard Ancel.”

Without thinking the freckled hands gripped the headboard. He was in for it now - and he wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. He was always allowed to touch unless Makedon was feeling particularly wicked. It seemed his plan had awoken the devious side of his Master.

The feel of the scrape of teeth on his nipple, then the soothing soft, firmness of his lips. The rough texture of his tongue and then the cool bite of air when his mouth was gone...only for it to return on the other side and the tender nipple was rolled between calloused fingers and tugged on. 

Ancel was trapped and he knew it. He couldn’t move his hands without permission or Makedon would cut him off from something vital to travel - like being allowed to ride in the wagon after riding him all night. So, instead he rolled his hips, feeling the precome trickle down his cock. Then another burst of air on a nipple that contracted in the most sweetly, painful way into a rock hard nub. 

Then he heard the musical sound of the clamps and their chain and he started to beg. How Makedon had gotten him to beg with so little shame in such a short window of time he wouldn't even know - yet here he was.

Begging.

~*~

“Master please...just please let me come first. I will be so good to you Master…”

“You will be good to me anyway.” Makedon said with a chuckle, “What else is up your imaginary sleeve?”

Makedon watched as the tempting hips rolled and the cock leaked. The thick drips fell to the bedding making a mess. He would enjoy hearing Ancel’s reactions to how that would change the feel and friction of the cloth against his skin. Perhaps he would pin him face down, so as he fucked him - his cock would be driven into his own mess. His chest was flushed and he would whine later about beard burn on his chest from where Makedon’s mouth had been teasing his pretty little nipples.

Then he opened a clamp and ran to the cool metal over his right nipple and out of habit Ancel arched his back and the needy little whimper that came with the clamp closed on his flesh was so sweet to hear.

Then there was the clamp on the other nipple and the shudder that ran through the pale, freckled body was delightfully tempting. Then he looked into Ancel’s eyes. They were darker green that normal, his lips were swollen from being bitten and sucking his fingers clean. Once the chain that connected the clamps fell and hit his skin Ancel was wriggling almost over his lap.

“Now….for the honey….”

~*~

He had almost forgotten about the honey. His nipples were clamped...and where else could he…. and then Marked shift and his hips were pulled back and his green eyes flew open. No….oh gods no….he knew his Master tired of his games at times but surely he wouldn’t….

Then his ass was spread and he whined. He was aiming to sound terrified, but he had a feeling it came across as aroused. Then there was the feeling of honey running down his lower back and between his cheeks. 

Followed by Master's mouth.

Oh by the fucking gods...yes…he pushed his hips back towards Makedon’s mouth and almost sobbed when his tongue found his eager little entrance. While it wasn’t as tight as it had been once - it was a snug fit at times. This was something that was newer to Ancel - at least it being done to him. But Makedon seemed very fond of destroying Ancel’s composure and mental control. And his tongue tracing patterns around the puckered hole would do it to him every time.

Then it was pressed inside of him and any thought of holding back went out the window.

“ _MASTER_!!!”

~*~

The way Ancel’s voice shuddered on the one word was completely worth it. The taste of the Ancel mingled with the honey was incredible. The General settled in and proceeded to turn his Pet’s ass into a small snack he added more honey as needed and made sure to not waste a drop of the sticky treat. Then he held the wiggling hips steady and slid his tongue into him again and listened to the howling begging falling from Ancel’s mouth. Teasing the redhead was just so highly entertaining…

Makedon took a moment and ran his tongue along Ancel’s spine making him writhe as he whimpered. HIs knuckles were white on the headboard and he could see that he was going to either have to be given permission soon to come or he was going to come without. And he had been very well behaved other than the other times he had teased him like this. The times that he hadn’t - Ancel had been made to come until he was dry - and then made to come again. Then there were times when he had kept his Pet edged on the verge of release for hours - only to have a ruined orgasm and have to lick up his mess. Ancel had learned quickly after a few rounds of corrective measures like that.

He licked his palm and reached around him and stroked the leaking cock and grinned against his sweaty, sticky throat, “Should I let you come for me? Will you be a good Pet if I do?”

There was a growl and then it was like the redhead realized there was friction for his cock and his hips started to move in earnest. 

“Please...please Master….I….I need to…”

“Shhh, I know Pet. And you will for me. And then we will start something new. But first you have to go just a bit more….that’s my pretty Pet…”

~*~

Master was still teasing. But his hand was there so that meant he could come soon. He needed to come. **SO** badly. All he wanted was to come and then rest. In a hot bath and not have to deal with anything sticky. But he was the one that had started this - but really - Makedon had taken it to a whole other level. Which he should have seen coming. He really should have, Ancel told himself. And he would remind himself of that all later when he wasn’t on his knees, his ass empty and needy. HIs cock aching and being stroked by a hand just sticky enough to cause friction. Oh gods the friction - !

Ancel tried to move his hips- but Makedon the Tormentor has him held fast. One of his last thoughts before Makedon’s hand started to stroke his cock was that he more than deserved praise and rewards for being this well behaved. Then his Master started to stroke him. Then cupping his swollen sac. His one arm held him absolutely against the broad chest and immobile. So very immobile.

Then there were the most amazing words, “Come for me gorgeous….”

~*~

The little keening whimper before he was doing as Makedon had asked were very tempting. He could feel the smaller body trembling against him. The shudder as each thick spurt of come came and landed on the bedding. Ancel’s breath was coming in panting spurts and he pressed back against Makedon more. The General knew that this first round would be enough to make the redhead more accomodating for what he had planned for next bout.

He held up his hand - covered in Ancel’s spend - and made him lick it clean. The Pet’s little puffs of breath and the way shudders went through him. Makedon lowered him to the bedding and rolled him onto his back. He spread his legs and let him lay there - thoroughly debauched. The silver nipple clamps and connecting chain lay against his sticky, sweaty chest. Gleaming in the light of the room.

Makedon moved between the still trembling thighs, his fingers tangled in the chain. Tugging just firmly enough to make him whine. The rosy red nubs contrasted with the silver.

“Master?” Ancel’s voice gave a tell-tale shudder as he spoke.

Always a believer that actions showed more intensity than words. That actions that were definitive left nothing to the imagination. But at times like this - it was more than just actions. Ancel had shown him that engaging in words. In giving life to his intentions verbally. That engaging the redhead's mind. When his mind was engaged - he was far more invested in the moments.

And when Ancel was engaged in the moment - it was a stunning sight to see and experience.

The General’s voice was low and rumbling as he spoke. His hands were rough with callouses, honey residue and intent, “Look at you. All flushed and debauched. Spread out under me like a willing offering to the gods. Is that what you are Ancel? Are you offering yourself to me?”

There was a bit of a twinkle in the green eyes that were slowly coming into focus, “Is that what you are Master? I thought that was what the Exalted is?” 

The corresponding tug on the connecting chain has the torso arching up off the bed.

“I am a War god. I lay siege and bring him victories. I bring him spoils of war. He may be the King of the Gods.” Makedon said, almost lazily, “And who are you to question it anyway. Would you rather be under Theomedes?”

The look Ancel shot Makedon answered the other man, “I am going to say this once Master - I am yours. NOT a spoil of war.”

Another tug, sharper this time and a whine escaped the pouty lips, Makedon smirked, “What was that Pet? I think I misheard you.”

“I am _yours_ Master.” He bit his rosy red bottom lip, “I am all for you and you don’t like sharing me. You said so - you paid for my contract after all - why should anyone else get to appreciate me.”

Makedon laughed softly, “I don’t know - maybe I am changing my mind. You are so stunning like this….” He let the words hang between them and then smirked as Ancel surged up off the bed and pressed his lips to Makedon’s.

~*~

There was something about kissing Makedon. Normally, Ancel let the other kiss him first. He was a bit of a master at it. The scratch of his beard. The slightly chapped lips from hours in the sun and wind. Really, his keeper should let him see to them with some of his ointments - but the redhead had been waved off too many times to offer again. He had to wait until Makedon is asleep and then puts ointment on his lips to keep them from cracking. It was another example on how he wasn’t entirely sure how Makedon had gotten this far in life without someone nodding and smiling at him - and then doing what should be done anyway.

But now those lips were pressed against his and he was growling and there was an amazingly sweet ache from the clamps and chain attached to his chest. Ancel felt the scrape of the beard at his tender lips and they opened. There was warm breath - the flavors of spiced wine, his own musk and honey - mingled as Makedon’s tongue slid along his own. A strong arm wrapped around him and he was pressed into a hard and hairy chest. 

Ancel took the time to remove a great deal of his body hair. Especially on his chest, ass and legs. It always seemed to get caught and when he did fire dancing it was a risk of hair catching on fire. Makedon had no concerns like that and so he was learning to appreciate the scrape and tease of the silky hairs against his bared skin. And on nights like tonight when he was already on edge from earlier...it made his legs try and fall even further apart so he could feel even more of the other man. But he could get more skin touching him. His mouth was being devoured and so were the sounds he was making. He kept trying to get closer and get more friction...to feel more….to experience more. Just so much more…

 

And there there was a cool breeze as he was pinned back down to the bedding and he whined. God's help him he whined like a new Pet with his first Master and tried to buck up against the older man. Then came the rumbling chuckle and his hands were pinned over his head and his hair was trapped under his body and his arms. He was trapped and he was whining and already his body was reacting and he wanted more…

“ _Makedon…._ ” His voice was rougher and his eyes were getting darker again.

“Shhh….I am enjoying my prize Ancel. Don’t you want to be enjoyed? Aren’t you here for my pleasure and my whim?”

He was. And he knew it. And in this moment he didn’t care he didn’t have the upper hand. He was starting to wonder just when - if ever - he did have that upper hand with the other man. And if he even truly cared that he didn’t.

The Pet was starting to think he didn’t care - and that was a bit scary.

Then his thigh slid between Ancel’s and the hard, chiseled leg with the teasing, hairy texture was pressed up against him and he whimpered, “ _MASTER!_ ”

~*~

The kiss had been unexpected - but there was nothing wrong with that. Kissing Ancel was a wonderful way to get him in the mood. The Pet was highly tactile and it helped get him ready to go for other things. Such as being pinned down to the bed and made to just feel and take whatever sensations that Makedown wanted him to feel. Right now he wanted him to feel that slow burn. The ache in his chest. The burn in his thighs from being spread so nice and wide, 

“I am going to let go of your wrists - if you move them I am going to making you count as I spank you where all the men can hear you.”

Ancel’s eyes flew wide and it looked like he was going to try and fight it. Then the moment seemed to sink in and the green eyes narrowed up at him but then he nodded all the same. Which meant that the redhead would do as he was told….for now.

So he let his mouth wander. His beard leaving a trail of beard burn as he worked his way down Ancel’s body. The lower he got with his mouth and the more obvious is his intent was - the harder Ancel started to pant. Makedon didn’t take his Pet into his mouth often. It was normally a reward. And since today had been so entertaining - he felt like his companion had earned a treat. And the honey had proven to be the boy’s undoing - and all his idea. So there was that to show him thanks for as well. He nipped at the hip bones just as the door opened and there were some startled gasps.

The slaves to finish loading them up for the trip. He looked over at them and smirked, “The chests are in the storage area. Don’t mind us…” He threw a sheet over them hide their bodies - mainly that of his Pet - from view. Ancel teased him about this all the time. Makedon didn’t care who _heard_ them fucking - but _seeing_ was an entirely different matter. Normally his response was, “I paid for your contract - I get to reap the benefits. It wasn’t a group effort.”

Then he slowly took the hardening cock into his mouth and his hands held the other’s hips to the mattress. He could hear Ancel’s voice as she whimpered and moaned. The rustle of the sheets as he moved against them. The tremble of the thighs on either side of his head. His tongue traced and teased the vein on the underside of his Pet’s cock and the redhead shook.

“ **MASTER…..!!!** ”

Makedon chuckled and then took the now hard cock all the way down his throat.

“ **DAMN YOU…..!!!** ” And then the voice when thin and almost sounded like it broke briefly.

~*~

He was going to make his Master pay for this. First he pins him down and stops kissing him. Then he makes him not be able to touch. And the worst? He hides under a sheet when the slaves start to move their things out to the wagons because of Aklieon modesty. They run around in chitons. They have slaves. But gods forbid anyone see them fucking. The world would end. Ancel deserved to get to least watch as that beard and mouth tormented him.

Makedon was evil. What did that make Ancel since it was arousing him so much? He wasn’t sure. But he was going to get his revenge on the other man. Whose beard was teasing his inner thighs - that was going to leave a mark.

Normally he would care but the way Makedon was going he would be sleeping in the wagon for most of the first day’s travel. Then his eyes wided and then narrowed. HIs Master was wearing him out so he didn’t have to listen to his ‘thoughts’ on yet more travel. The sneaky bastard. Well, Makedon was underestimating him. Leaving him alone in a wagon was sure to only allow him more time to contemplate yet more thoughts on -

And then Ancel’s brain stuttered as there was a gentle scrape of teeth on him. Not enough to hurt but just enough pressure to add to everything and then it happened again and his brain shut off.

~*~

Getting Ancel to completely be ‘in the moment’ could be difficult. The boy enjoyed trying to outsmart him - which meant his brain rarely wasn’t going mile a moment. But he was learning ways to distract the redhead. He was sure by now that Ancel had sorted out part of the reason for play time. And he was sure he would hear about it later. Which would be fine. Later. When they were already on the road and headed towards their destination.

He was sure the other man wouldn’t believe him - but he really didn’t travel this much normally. But everything was in a bit of a state of upheaval of late - and then there was the Kingsmeet. He had to be there to see to that tradition. But the other option was to leave Ancel home alone. And that rarely ended well. Well, he had tried that once - and he had come back to Ancel having restructured how his household ran.

Granted it was better, but still.

He didn’t need his Pet staging a coup because he had the the nerve to take care of things without him. And then he drug his teeth and tongue along Ancel’s cock and felt the shudder in the man under him. He pulled his mouth off of him and heard the whine from him and he licked pressed a playful kiss to the irritated, soft skin there. There there was a huff and a breathless voice.

“They are gone Master. Please...I want to see you.”

Makedon paused and listened. Hearing people still moving a few things out of their rooms, nipped at Ancel under the sheet. That action earned him a yelp from the Pet and then he went back to teasing him with his mouth.

“ _Master…._ ”

Taking him all the way down his throat, the General chuckled and rolled his eyes - and then growled around Ancel. Which earned a whine and a frustrated growl from the younger man. He was still trying to buck his hips and get more contact. Or that was what Makedon thought he was going for.

“Ancel - you know not to be dishonest with me.” Makedon moved the sheet hearing the slaves leave the room.

He saw the flushed, freckled face. The lips swollen from kisses and from being bitten. EYes were wide and seemed to be a darker shade of green than normal. He kissed and nipped his way up his lover’s body and then stroked the wet cock teasingly, “Better now?”

“No….” The younger man whined and gave him a frustrated and hungry look, “All I want is to please you and…” He rolled his hips, trying in vain to get some more friction, “Please….please….?”

“Please what?”

Makedon watched as annoyance and frustration went over his lovers face and he whined low in his throat. Makedon kept teasing him - stroking his cock and making him focus on his words. The cock was still wet from his mouth and it was also leaking from not being allowed release. It was slick and yet incredibly hard under his fingers. HIs Pet’s breaths were coming in soft little pants and his there was a whining whimper everytime he started to get close to the edge again - only to be denied.

“Please….I will be so good….”

~*~

One day, when his brain was functioning - Ancel was going to take the time to figure out just how Makedon could get him like this so easily It shouldn’t be this easy - but yet here he was - trapped under him and not even able to tease and manipulate his way to pleasure. He was begging for it. 

Begging. That wasn’t what he had been thinking he was up for when he was planning this little adventure. He was going to have been the one in control. Completely in control. And he wasn’t sure still how it happened. There had been honey and teasing and then he had blinked. Maybe that was the answer - he needed to not blink. Because whenever he did it seemed like Makedon got the better of him. It would have to be thought about more later because Makedon’s mouth was on his throat and he wasn’t entirely sure that breathing was a viable option at the moment let alone anything else.

He wanted to wrap his arms around him. He wanted to wrap himself around him. But he wasn’t allowed to move his arms. And he wanted to lose himself in the strength and scent of the older man. But that wasn’t a viable option. He was under orders to not move his hands. But they wanted to move. To tangle in the dark waves of Makedon’s hair and scratch his back - mark his Master.

But instead he was there being enjoyed - and enjoying that. He loved when Makedon made a meal of him. Or a snack. But he was getting to the edge and his teeth sunk into his lower lip again, “ _Master…._ ”

~*~

“Alright Ancel - I will give you another little bit and then you will be able to come for me like a good Pet alright. I want to see if you can make it just a bit longer…” Then Makedon went to work. He slid between Ancel’s thighs and then put the deceptively slender legs up on his shoulder and rolled his hips. The keening whine that Ancel gave him was more than worth it.

So was the welcome heat inside of his Pet. Didn’t have to wait this time and started to move right away. He was lost in Ancel’s reactions and barely heard or registered the slaves coming back in for a few things. He could hear them whispering as he enjoyed the sounds and feel of his Pet.

This round though - he wasn’t touching Ancel’s cock. He could feel it trapped between them and he was sure his body hair was teasing the sensitive man. Be he just kept coming and teasing him. Well, he was sure Ancel would call it teasing - but Makedon was enjoying the sassy younger man being a bit more distracted if nothing else so that he could take his time like this.

Not that they had a lot of time - in the back of his mind - the General was aware that they were getting closer and closer to when he wanted to be on the road. He was going to be late to start out if he didn’t hurry this up just a bit. So he started to thrust at different angles until he found the tender little spot inside of him. And then he stroked it again. And it was on the third stroke that he started to feel the shuddering muscles and hear the change in breathing.

‘There you are my minx…’ Makedon though on the fifth stoke as the red head under him started to get louder and his thighs started to tremble. And on the eighth stroke the beginning began in earnest. Ancel knew not to come without permission. It was one of his very few rules - but Makedon liked to enjoy those moments and didn’t want them just happening anywhere or any time. And besides - it was so much fun to ‘correct’ the redhead when he broke that particular rule…

~*~

‘Please...please….Master…..” Ancel knew he was babbling. He could feel his release coming and this time he won't really going to be able to hold it back. Because damned if his Master didn't know just what he was doing and…

“ _M-Makedon…._ ” His voice caught and he bit his lower lip and looked up at the other man, “I - touch - please….”

“You want to touch me Pet?” Makedon purred in his ear and when he nodded and whined so desperately (and he would never admit to being like this - ever), but his Master was nipping at his throat and teasing him. There were teeth scraping his skin and lips soothing behind them. There was burning in his thighs and his toes were curling as the friction kept him right on the edge.

He arched, his knuckles went white, “ _YES!!_ ” His voice sounded like it was fragile and on the verge of breaking. Then Makedon moved again and more than just his voice broke. He felt like he was shattering into pieces and he didn’t mind. Because the other man was still moving and keeping some part of him grounded and then rest of him was just falling…

~*~

Watching the release on Ancel’s face, feeling it in the muscled thighs on his shoulders, hearing it in the sounds the redhead couldn’t keep in - Makedon was pleased. He rode out Ancel’s release and just as he was coming down - his pet did shudder and make the most delightful noises when he was coming down from a release like that. And all without his cock even being touched. Makedon was focused on the flushed face, the mussed hair, the lips that were swollen from not only being kissed but from Ancel having bitten them...and the skin. Ancel’s skin was sticky from sweat and honey, their exertions both under and on top of the bedding had added another layer to that and when he pressed his lips and tongue to the base of Ancel’s throat - the General tasted and smelled a heady combination of Ancel, sweat, honey and sex.

Pressing against him even more - Makedon felt the slide of come, sweat and the stickiness of the honey captured between them. The added sensations and the way that the redhead whimpered in his ear made the older man tense above him - and then growl as he came inside of his Pet. He had done this so many times - but somehow it felt new and even more fulfilling.

There was a soft grunt as Makedon let Ancel’s legs down from his shoulders and he placed a soft kiss to his throat. His breaths came out in harsh pants against the marked throat of the younger man.

“And now Ancel?”

He chuckled and the whimper and the weak slap against his biceps from the man pinned under him.

“I see…”

~*~

If Makedon thought he was riding after this - the man was insane. He was damn well sleeping this off in the wagon. Ancel could feel his limbs again and he brought shaking hands up to cup the bearded face of his Master and moved him to kiss him softly, “Better now. Even better after a bath.”

When there wasn’t a response or a teasing comment- the red head opened his eyes, “Master...no.”

“I don’t think we have the time Ancel.”

Ancel narrowed his green eyes up at Makedon, “Master, I think that you have scrambled my thoughts and senses. I thought i just heard you insinuate that we don’t have time for me to bathe after what just happened. Now, I know my Master has more common sense than to expect me to travel in this state.”

There was no way he wa traveling coated in sweat, honey and his own release. Makedon knew better - or rather he should know better.

~*~

It was truly Ancel’s fault - at least that was what Makedon was going to go with. He was going to maintain that thought process as well because - he hadn’t been planning on including honey in the morning activities and really if Ancel wasn’t just that addictive - it wouldn’t have taken so much time to begin with.

“Pet…”

There was a thump as Ancel’s head - which he had raised to look Makedon in the eye - fell back onto the pillow, “Master...take me to the baths. I cannot feel my legs - and we should be traveling soon.”

There was a slight cough, “Master, we really should be finishing up - do you have any orders?” 

Turning his head from Ancel’s expectant face, the General looked at the household slave that was clearly spending too much time with his Pet if the look on their face was anything to go by.. They looked more amused than docile. Ancel was creating chaos - and now he wanted a bath on top of everything.

“Andras - how close are we to being ready to go? Is there a secondary convoy joining us that Ancel could ride with?” He wasn’t disappointed when his query got him struck again, “Ancel, if you keep hitting me I am going to think you are having some sort of a fit and need medical attention that will leave you here while I go to Ios.”

“If you made more sense and didn’t seem stuck on being daft I wouldn’t have to hit you.”

“Ancel…..” Makedon gave him a look and the Pet’s mouth snapped shut. Satisfied there was a reprieve on the side of his pet’s comments, he turned back to the slave, “Andras?”

“The second wave will be a week behind us Master. However, if he hurries - we may have time to give Ancel a bath before we leave - we are still waiting for the food stuffs to be delivered.”

Makedon looked down at the smug look on Ancel’s face, “Fine, but please tell them not to leave room for him in the wagon - he will be riding.”

“No, he will not be.”

Makedon cleared his throat and raised a brow at the pan pinned under him on the bedding and Ancel sighed, “He will be riding. Because his Master is very mean to him.”

Rolling off of him, Makedo stood and stretched, “I will do a quick wash here. Ancel, you had better get moving.” He watched as the prone man raised his arms expectantly, “I am not carrying you.”

“I cannot feel my legs.”

“I cannot figure out how that is my issue.”

~*~

_His issue?!_ MAster couldn't see how this wasn’t his _fault_?! Ancel motioned to Makedon, and waited.

“Master, in my quest to please you and brighten your life, I have been made unable to move. Please help me to the baths so that I can ride with you on our journey.” Ancel waved Makedon closer with a hand motion.

“Again, I am still not seeing how this is my issue.”

Ancel’s hands fell to the bedding and he sat up slowly. He looked thoroughly ravished and debauched, “I am covered in your sweat and beard burns because you don't trim the thing. Master….”

“Ancel….”

Schooling his face into a pout, he let his lower lip tremble a bit, “Master…” 

And then he held his hands out for his Master, keeping his sad look on his face.

~*~

Makedon turned from him and threw on a Chiton easily and mouthed to the slave, “Is the deep bath ready?” So that Ancel couldn’t see him. He smirked as the slave nodded subtly.

His Pet wanted to play games - they could play games. Moving to the bed - he bared the nude body of Ancel to the air and then scooped him up and over his shoulder so that Ancel was upside down. He patted the well used backside that was now up in the air and felt the wet on his hand that was of it leaking from that use. He ignored Ancel’s protests and headed for the baths.

“MASTER - this is -” then it sunk in with the Pet the last time he had been carried like this.

And how he had been dumped in the lake. Makedon took a moment to wonder if he had scrambled Ancel’s brain a bit with that last round. He was usually much quicker on the pick-up.

“MAKEDON DON'T YOU DARE…..”

They entered the steamy area of the baths and Ancel started to squirm….and then he was dropped - unceremoniously - into the deeper bath with a splash.

“ _MASTER_!!!!!”

Makedon leaned over the side and pressed a kiss to the top of the red hair and chuckled, “You never said HOW you wanted to be taken to the baths Pet.”

~*~

In revenge - and because honey took _forever_ to get out of his hair - Ancel made his way out to the courtyard where Makedon was already on his horse in fresh travel clothing. His long hair was up in a crown of braids to keep it clear of the dust. He didn’t see his horse and he didn’t image that Makedon had changed his mind about allowing him in the wagon - seeing how full they all were. He was about to call of his horse when a very large and familiar hand reached out, “Finally - we are going to need to make up some time.”

Ancel smirked and took his Master’s hand and found himself seated in front of him on his horse, “Of course Master...I wouldn’t want us to be late for you and the Exalted to break into your new batch of Griva.”

He felt the warning nip at his throat and he leaned back into the wall of muscle that was Makedon’s chest, “I am sorry for making you wait Master.”

“One day you might get the tone ‘docile’ right when you try to speak that way to me Ancel.”

Nodding the red head grinned as the horse started to move, “I hear it’s good to have goals like that Master…”

**Author's Note:**

> This series and challenge is my first foray into the Captive Prince fandom as a writer - and I am thrilled. I would love to thank everyone who helped me with this story. This story has been beta'd by the ever amazing Lis and Jen. You guys are amazing and I can't thank you both enough.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
